SMT Persona3 Nocturne crossover
by Imperator Nocturne
Summary: all humans died in conception, no humans no nihilism in their hearts, so what's with the great seal?


**i dont own any SMT series or character**

**contains spoiler  
**

**sorry for bad english  
**

_THE END OF THE WORLD?_

one deafeated creation the other death...

Darkness surrounded him, a hellish army behind him and only one enemy left

"i will show you the way where the great will awaits us" lucifer said in a dramatic voice,  
naoki never heard him speak that serious before, but then again its the true enemy naoki wondered what he looked like "a old man in a bathrobe with a pyramid on his head" was the answer dante gave him back in amala, jack frost said dante is wrong and god is a giant snowman, naoki and his demons began to laugh only dante make a sour face.

doesn't matter what he looked like he will beat him and even if he was not strong enough lucifer and a thousand demons would be there too..  
_

the blue haired boy looked in the distance, only to see the endless wide of the universe. the door was opened, but he dont feared erebus, cause he lied there togeter with nyx..  
the light in their eyes has gone a long time, the time he came free, the time of conception _

hells army marshed forward, seeing a golden staiway that lead into th sky

lucifer stand still an eyebrow raised, naoki looked at him with a questioning face in his direction "whats the matter tough guy?" dante asked naoki which still glared at lucifer

"is something wrong?" naoki asked lucifer "something is different since the last time I was there"

"does this suprise you? its been a long time since you where there"

"its not that i sense a power different from his"

"SPIT IT OUT" dante yelled at him, lucifer ignored him and looke at naoki

"it seems like this could be youre first real challenge my herald" he said eyes wide opened

naoki shivered. even lucifer was afraid of what coming next?  
_

a blue butterfly landed on minato's shoulder a soon as he noted a blue light surrounded him and he was at a room he was well known even if it looked a little different.  
"i never thought i would see you again"  
minato smiled as he saw the long nosed man called igor

igor didnt smiled he looked seriously at him "in the one hand im glad to see you that healthy on the other hand..."  
"i know" minato answered before igor could say it; all humans have died

"i can understand how you feel... but not all hope is gone yet"

he flicked with his fingers and the doors inside of the velvet room opened up

"yes all LIFING beings died" igor chuckeld

and out of the first door aigis came forth "why am i here? MINATO!" as soon as aigis saw the blue haired fool she ran to him and hugged him she began to cry "shh everything will be alright" minato said and pet her head

"there is still more" igor said and chukled again

three blue dressed people come trough the other doors "we are the one who rule over power!"  
the room get enlightened and minato saw three other people "i am the demon artist i draw the demons and gods which are in humans soul"  
"i am nameless the pianist that play the song that bring light to youre heart"  
"i am belladonna the one who sing the song so you stay brave"

the seven people began to talk at the same time: "we are the servants of master philemon"

"its time to meet our master minato" elizabeth said in a gentle voice to him

th blue butterfly landed in the middle of the room and began to glow in a golden light until the light outshining everything else...  
_

naoki reached the top of the stairway he saw the whole cosmos in front of him it was a majestic moment he saw different stars and colors of the universes he looked around and saw a giant door which was wide open. to easy he thought after all what he gone through there would be a millon of enemys but nothing then he saw that giant thing in front of him, first he dont see it cause it was black like the background and now he saw it; a giant demon was before him naoki shouted "FREIK-" dante hit his face with his fist "you idiot its death!"  
"thats no reason to hit me!"

"it is, you shouldnt waste energy before this great battle" lucifer mentioned

"hmm...lets move" naoki go into the darkness behind the door as soon as he entered the door shut itself and naoki could hear something was breathing

the blue light of his tattoos was not enough to see what was before him but just a second later the room was filled with a green light

"go back only death awaits you here"

"and who are you that you think you can face the demi-fiend!"

naoki heard a chukle through the darkness

"who i am? i am death"  
_

minato wake up he looked around and found him self standing in a golden circle the room was surrounded by four pillars holding a golden roof before him the golden butterfly appeard and began to shimmer

then the butterfly transformed into a man with blue hair, wearing a butterfly mask and and a dark blue coat with stars on it.

"who are you?"

"my name is philemon, i am the one that give the power of persona"

"and where are we?"

"this is the realm of the subconscious i brought you here cause the cosmos is in danger"

"why me?"

"amen ra is in the dreamworld, apollo went back in his universe and izanagi is resting together with his wife in the deepest place of amala, this leaves you back"

"what is this danger you talk about and how could i stop it?"

"the demon king created a new demon of chaos even stronger than himself"

"WHAT!and you think i can beat him?"

"no i think you can beat th shit out of him"  
_

naoki wided his eyes he saw a boy at his age he had grey hair and eyes and a yellow scarf "DO YOU WANT TO MAKE ME MAD?"

the boy lifted his arms

"i will not let you destoy the universe!"

the room began to rumble and the boy fly into the sky and tranformed into a black angel with a giant sword

"i am the nyx avatar turn back or i destroy you!"

naoki was impressed but he saw a little boy and a old guy becoming the demon lord so he was not suprised

"time for a little action" he grined and started with magma axis

nyx avatar take the blow and coutered with an almighty attack "the time has come!"

hitoshura was hit by the attack, but received nearly no damage "is this all you got?"

naoki jumped in the air and shouted "XEROS BEAT"

"MOONLESS GLOWN" xeros beat was reflected and hit naoki critical "you should perish!"

"NIGHT QUEEN" pillars of almighty energy and almighty explosions hit naoki but he stand up again.  
"not bad for a beginger but still... i will beat you!"

the shield around nyx avatar vanished and naoki saw his chance "FREIKUGEL!"

the beam of energy hit nyx avatar in the chest and blew it on the ground naoki go near him as he changed back into the boy "forgive me minato..."  
then the boy exploded in a wave of black feathers and the door opened up again

"what happened!" dante cried out

naoki looked at him and smiled "nothing"  
_

"and how?"

philemon chukled "have you forget personas are parts of you and what is youre persona?

minato thought about it: thanatos, messiah, the universe

"do you understand now?"

"yeah. but is it enough? to beat something stronger than the demon king?"

"you have the power of youre friends and all beings which not wanted to die in conception and this is not all"

"what do you mean?"

philemon put a hand on his mask and took it of "...!" he looked just like minato!

"im you and you are me you i will give you my assistend trough this journey"

philemon vanished leaving back a tarot card, minato picked it up and looked at it and saw a golden face that looked like phil

"lets end this" minato said and the card vanished

Minato raised a finger to the sky "TRAESTO"  
_

naoki walked over the hall the demon army close up

he noticed three blue stars becoming bigger and bigger at the horizon comming closer he saw three human dressed in blue all with a book in their hands but there was something wrong about them, they looked human but he sensed there were not

the girl with the hat spoke to him

"hello and welcome"

"get out of our way!" dante yelled going straight into the direction of the man in blue

"dont come closer" the man in blue said

"and what if not?" dante smiled and drew his sword, the man in blue jumped forward and kicked the sword away, dante took his pistol and fired on him but it doesn't affect on him

"hmm look like you are bulletproof huh?"

the girl with ponytail came a step closer

"we are the one who will keep balance"

the three surrounded the army of hell and suck the army into another dimension to fight them only naoki dante and lucifer was back

"lets see what they prepared for us huh?" dante said and the three of them walked upon a golden door...  
_

minato sat on a golden throne in a golden decorated room before him was a door he thought about his friends they're all death and soon he will face the cause of all this and he will punish him...

the door opened and three people come in: a blonde man in a expensive looking suit, a man with a red cloak and a giant sword, and a boy arround his age with glowing tattoos

naoki looked in the golden room and saw a blue haired boy sitting on a golden throne, he seemed kinda bored.

"go away kid we have business to do" dante said to the boy, the boy looked around the three and asked "who of you is this chaos demon i heard so much about?"

naoki stared at him a long time finally he said "its me but you can call me naoki, and who are you?"

the blue haired boy stood up "im minato but you can call me `please stop hitting me "

"do you know who you are talking to?"

"and do you know who i am?"

minato concentrate and summoned messiah the white figure above him suprised his visitors the blonde man was the most shocked

lucifer saw how the messiah appeared and yelled to the demi fiend "watch out he is more dangerous then it seems to be!"

"doesnt matter we are three and he is alone" dante pointed out

"this is not correct" aigis came out from behind the throne

minato was suprised she wanted to fight "you dont have to..."

"i will be by youre side.. forever"

"tch you two want all the fun for youreself?" at the golden door appeard a man with a axe

"SHINJIRO!" minato and aigis yelled at the same time

"suprised? im too, but it turned out the hospital i was comatose at was not affected by the conception"

shinji smiled and swung his megaton rod around

"where did you get that?" lucifer asked shinji and was fully confused

"oh this? its a sovenir of one of youre friends" shinji grined

the three S.E.E.S members stand in front of the three demons and all glared at each other

dont you see that death lies in wait on youre path ready to consume all hope?" lucifer asked them

"dude me and that guy already been death and that girl have never been alife" shinji answered him

and lucifer dont know what to say

"that could be a funny night" dante said with an evil smile

and the battle began _

"im taking the idiot with the big mouth" shinji said and ran in the direction of dante "i can sense the man with blonde hair is weak against pierce i take him" aigis said and jumped in the air to attack lucifer

"seems we to are left minato" naoki said in the direction of the S.E.E.S leader "shall we began naoki?" minato asked the demon kindly

and the two also began fighting _

dante began to attack shinji with rebellion but shinji blocked it and countered with an uppercut with his staff hittting dantes chin with full power he make a salto in the air and began firing at shinji with his pistoles shinji could dodge but dante already attacked again "SHOWTIME" dante yelled and shinji replied "READY FOR THIS" and summoned Castor

castor created a shield and blocked dantes attack then using akasha arts and dante jumped into the air to dodge it _

"a girl want to beat the demon lord? are you loosing youre brain?" lucifer shouted "i do not have a brain and im not a girl, i am aigis" and fired a salvo of bullets into his direction lucifer dodged the bullets and caught the last that would instead hit his forehead

"maybe im vulnerable against this but first you have to hit me and that will not happen" he said

"understood" "what did you say?" "ORGIA MODE INITIATED"  
"come forth!" athena appeard using sukukaja at aigis

"prepare to be executed!"

and lucifer find hiself surrounded by a million of bullets "A ROBOT!" he yelled and began to understand

"i have a suprise for you bitch!" lucifer shot a electic attack at aigis and knocked her down in the same time the bullets hit lucifer and knocked also him down _

Naoki wanted to end this quick so he began with his strongest spell "FREIKUGEL!" he yelled and the beam of energy flew in minatos direction, in the last moment before it hit him he just make a step to the side and dodged it "NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

and minato countered by summoning messiah and hit naoki with god's hand into his back immidately he stood up again "PHYSICAL WONT WORK" and attacked him with oni-kagura

minato was hit a couple of times but dont seem hurted then he smiled at naoki "dito"


End file.
